


Something Wrong/要素察觉

by Southful



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kuso, M/M, Top!Blurr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: Longarm Prime feels something is wrong, but Megatron is always right.没有前情的前情提要：撑天臂尚未暴露身份，而威震天离开地球后兵临塞伯坦，要求和通天晓进行和谈……





	Something Wrong/要素察觉

00.  
撑天臂，以前叫长臂，现在是汽车人情报局长官撑天臂。  
然而事实上他是霸天虎的间谍震荡波。  
总而言之，无论是何身份的他，现在都处于火种震荡、系统宕机的状态。  
顺带一提，他身处霸天虎和汽车人历史性的谈判现场：面前的屏幕上，是威武霸气、英明神武、他永远的霸天虎首领威震天大人的英俊帅气的面庞；前方是汽车人首领通天晓，他的身边是愚蠢的御天敌和他那愚蠢碍眼的下巴。  
身处在一堆愚蠢的汽车人中，震荡波从不为自己潜伏的艰辛和困苦而感到疲倦而不堪，因为只要威震天大人那震撼人心的认可一瞥，那赏识认同的一抹嘴角微笑——震荡波愿意为其赴汤蹈火、在所不辞。  
即使威震天要求震荡波再在愚蠢的汽车人里潜伏几万万——几万——几千年，都不是问题。  
因为震荡波无条件地崇拜威震天并且信任口中的霸天虎霸业终将实现，就在不远的将来，降临在这群坑可悲的愚蠢汽车人头上。  
但是……  
威震天大人刚刚说了什么？  
和平谈判？两派联姻？  
汽车人情报局长官撑天臂AKA霸天虎双面间谍震荡波死机僵直在原地。  
炉渣的U球啊，震荡波的系统飘过一串乱码，待他重启系统后余光瞥见周围的汽车人，他们同样一副死机重启的迷茫惊恐模样。  
震荡波顿时清醒了不少，并为自己的失态感到懊恼：真不愧是威震天大人，如此出乎意料的计划打上汽车人面甲猝不及防的一拳！

01.  
霸天虎和汽车人的和平谈判磕磕绊绊提上了日程。  
离威震天带领他的跟随者登陆塞伯坦还剩下一个月，震荡波却陷入焦灼。  
在那场谈判后他主动连线了威震天大人，旁敲侧击关于这次的计划。而威震天充满信任的目光注视着震荡波，让这位双面间谍不禁反省自己是否因为长时间与汽车人相处沾染了他们的愚蠢而变得像螺母一般，最后他向威震天激动地保证：他会在塞伯坦做好迎接的充足准备，让威震天大人踏着塞伯坦人民的欢呼登上星球的土地。  
威震天因双面间谍过分热情的言辞而皱眉，却拒绝了震荡波的计划：他早已安插人员为此做准备。  
震荡波猩红的光学镜黯淡了一度，发声器电流不稳定地输入：“那我是否有工作需要安排……”他的逻辑模块疯狂运行程序试图在威震天大人新的计划中找到一份职责。  
威震天靠着椅背，微笑道：“做好你的身份，震荡波——这并非已是和平，而是暗处的战争。当然，合作，霸天虎之间也需要情报流通。近几日他会和你联系，留意。”  
震荡波心满意足地切出秘密通讯频道，情绪昂扬过后顿时转入深深地反省和赞美中：不愧是威震天大人，安插间谍的手法如此精妙，他至今也未曾探查到那个存在。  
下一刻震荡波又陷入自己在威震天大人心中的地位的担忧中，但空想无用，他要更像汽车人一点，更像情报局长官撑天臂。  
但震荡波始终无法抑制住自己想象另一个间谍，连续几晚充电异常，实时打量一个路过的塞伯坦人是否有霸天虎间谍的迹象，并努力克制在心里把他们的头——像想要拧掉螺母的头一样——拧掉。  
这样不对。撑天臂晃了晃他伪装的大脑袋：同为威震天大人效力，这是他们的三生有幸。如果他们犯了错，他必须要为威震天大人计划的隐秘性做出割舍同伴的必要牺牲。  
撑天臂叹了口气，忽地一阵风停在自己的面前，蓝色的汽车人向他敬礼：“抱歉打扰您长官我是特工啰嗦虽然你可能记不得我但是我觉得还是有必要跟你说一下我的名字噢今天的天气真好重点不是这个我在地球上得知霸天虎即将登陆塞伯坦并且签订和约所以被紧急召回但是还没有上交任务报告大家都是一副忙碌慌张的模样现在我见到了您所以这个交给您。”  
撑天臂冷不防被一长串字母轰击脑模块，愣了片刻接过啰嗦特工递过来的数据板：“我接收了，啰嗦特工。”  
啰嗦特工并没有立刻像来时似风一般地离去，他围着撑天臂转了一圈——撑天臂感觉到了——啰嗦问：“长官，你最近充电不安稳吗？”这可真是啰嗦难得一见的简略话语，然而脑模块仍浸在忧郁思考的撑天臂并未惊奇。  
撑天臂眨了眨蓝色的光学镜，慢吞吞地说：“因为霸天虎的事情，大家都寝食难安……”  
啰嗦理解地疯狂点头，撑天臂都担心他会不会把自己的头点下来，而接下来特工的行为更让撑天臂感到莫名其妙。  
啰嗦特工嗖地消失了几秒，又嗖地站在原地，臂弯里捧着一堆能量块。  
啰嗦抱着那对能量块仰头，光学镜亮晶晶地看着撑天臂：“长官这是新品种的能量块更易消化风味更佳……”  
撑天臂一恍神巨大的对话框仿佛出现在啰嗦特工的头顶压在撑天臂的头雕上。  
撑天臂迷茫地抱着一堆能量块回到办公室，等到坐在椅子上才惊醒：自己出去一趟是为了什么？  
撑天臂郁闷地一边吃能量块一边浏览啰嗦特工的报告，郁闷地一边吃能量块一边检查各类文件，郁闷地一边吃能量块一边寻找他的霸天虎同伴的痕迹。

02.  
最后还是另一个间谍主动找上了撑天臂。  
那天他在走廊里无意撞倒了一个清洁机器人，等他扶起机器人起身时手里感觉多了一块芯片。  
按耐住即将飞起的步伐，面无表情的汽车人情报局长官回到了自己的办公室，读取了芯片内容：一个见面地点和时间。  
巧妙地卡在自己的时间安排点。撑天臂若有所思：难道另一位间谍也潜伏在情报局？但显然他没有足够地能力像自己一样获得更高的权力和更多的情报。  
撑天臂处理完当天的报告：因为霸天虎限定的日期的临近，他的工作量显然加大了两倍。沿着往常的路线行进，拐进公园，他远远看见公园长椅上坐着一个汽车人，但是很快另一个汽车人坐在他身边与之谈笑——噢，一对小情侣。撑天臂冷漠地转过视线，坐到另一边的长椅上，拿出数据板开始阅览新闻。  
一个矮小纤细的清洁汽车人戳了戳他的手臂，撑天臂感到一串噼里啪啦的电流在自己的脑模块里炸开，当他重启时，面前那清洁汽车人笑容无害地望向他：“撑天臂长官。”  
这已经接近攻击的范围，撑天臂一时想不到被攻击的理由，也许是汽车人中的反对派——并不是所有汽车人都愿意接受和霸天虎同处一颗星球，但他们不会真正去对抗霸天虎，而是去对抗做出决定的同胞。  
“你是……”撑天臂打量着这个佩戴着清洁装置的汽车人，印象中他曾在情报局里见过他。  
清洁汽车人说：“我是干扰器，震荡波长官。”他的声音小到只有撑天臂能听见，但撑天臂仍不放心地余光观察周围。  
两位间谍交换了彼此的情报。  
由此撑天臂才得知此前干扰器的工作是负责在威震天来之前在舆论版面占得攻势，他的工作卓有成效：年轻的汽车人大多十分好奇传说中的霸天虎的英姿，更有甚者迷恋上了威震天大人的帅气样貌。  
愚蠢的汽车人。撑天臂在心里默默说道，看着另一位间谍洋洋得意的模样。  
撑天臂暗暗不爽：又多了一个跟他争抢威震天大人恩泽的人。  
撑天臂提出给干扰器一个更方便收集传播有利霸天虎信息的职位，干扰器没有理由拒绝。只需撑天臂自己提案批准，干扰器便摆脱了清洁汽车人的地位，晋升到一个情报局的不为人所知的职位——当然撑天臂也不会告诉他的霸天虎同伴，新开出的办公室以前是他的数据板仓库，正好让清洁汽车人整理一下重复利用，安装上最为先进的塞星网端系统，足不出户便能掌握塞星网络动向。  
出于职位的需求，干扰器没有必要再出门低效率地收集、传播信息了，每天被信息洪流淹没，删除并且布入新的信息。这当然也是撑天臂设想的一部分。  
休息时撑天臂也慰问过他的下属工作如何，干扰器睁着大大的光学镜铿锵有力地说绝对不会辜负领袖的期待，说完把能量块戳到了光学镜，下一秒应声倒地，趴在餐桌上充电。  
撑天臂头雕流下冷凝液。  
啰嗦特工突然端着盘子出现在撑天臂的身旁，惊奇地打量着不省人事的新同事：“哇哦撑天臂长官需要我的帮助把他抬回去吗这阶段大家都很忙很忙霸天虎真是可怕忙碌的大家也真是可怕的精神力说起来撑天臂长官上次的能量块味道怎么样我这还有一些是生产方特地给我先行食用的……”  
撑天臂盯着面前啰嗦放置的蓝色方正能量块，温柔地道谢。  
他没看清楚啰嗦特工就嗖地一声跑开了。  
撑天臂郁闷地一边嚼着能量块，一边用手臂裹着他的同事拖回到办公室。

03.  
霸天虎和汽车人的和谈十分顺利，甚至塞星上都没有出现集会抗议这场历史性的和谈，而塞星论坛热度最高的竟然是霸天虎美男评选……  
撑天臂投票威震天后，让干扰器在后台给威震天大人刷票，而干扰器说：这就是他做的投票，这种刷票的事情他怎么可能忘记；他还顺便做了一个奖励机制，票数刷到一定数量就可以解锁新的帅照。  
撑天臂沉默了：干扰器哪来那么多威震天大人的照片？  
撑天臂问了，干扰器回答他直接联系了威震天大人，他对此很满意并且十分支持该次行动。  
撑天臂说他考虑得还不够，应该再开一个汽车人美男人气投票评选——这样汽车人高层就没有理由干预民众的投票了。  
干扰器乖乖地另开一贴。  
众人狂欢之际，有些人并不谈得上高兴，比如说联姻的主角：擎天柱。  
撑天臂认为一个汽车人能够和威震天大人共坐一张圆桌都算得上荣耀，更别提成为威震天大人的伴侣，如果是撑天臂的话，他早已昏厥在这巨大的幸福中。虽然他并不嫉妒擎天柱，因为他知道擎天柱只是威震天大人伟大计划中的小小的一步。  
在地球上究竟发生了什么呢？  
撑天臂仔细想了想也许自己并没有知道的必要。  
望着办公桌上又一堆能量块，撑天臂陷入思考：焦油味的能量块味道辛辣了点，之后让啰嗦少带点。  
在霸天虎和汽车人和平相处后不久，发生了一件震撼震荡波的事情：霸天虎的死锁加入了汽车人的行列，并且改名漂移。  
当晚震荡波就这件事请示威震天的意思，宽容大度的霸天虎首领微笑道：“我尊重汽车人的救护车，他是个优秀的塞伯坦人，因此我很放心漂移会被汽车人善待。”  
震荡波恍然大悟，再次懊恼自己的后知后觉：救护车作为与汽车人高层牵连甚广的汽车人，他的可挖掘价值犹如威震天大人的光学镜一般明亮。将死锁安插在他的身边无疑是绝妙的方式——正如威震天大人所言，和平不过是战争暗流其底，因此要时刻保持警觉，以防汽车人的愚蠢浸染自己的脑模块。  
但又如何做到威震天大人所说的融入汽车人之中呢？  
震荡波苦恼地嚼着啰嗦特工送给他的能量块：是锰铁味的。难道要像死锁一样找个汽车人约会？像救护车那种凶悍的医疗单位？撑天臂淌下冷凝液。  
撑天臂嚼嚼嚼：一时之间他竟然不知道自己有什么汽车人备选，通天晓太老，御天敌太蠢——他开始嫉妒擎天柱了。  
撑天臂开始拿能量块堆积木。  
突然他有了个好主意来挽回霸天虎的颜面。

 

04.  
一夜之间被推上忠诚的底层汽车人员工的干扰器诚惶诚恐地接受了上面去霸天虎部门考察的任务，并且一去不复返，成功地转型为霸天虎忠实的跟随者。  
再一次见到干扰器，撑天臂不得不抬头仰视这位曾经矮小纤细的霸天虎间谍。  
“我现在叫塔恩，震荡波长官。”私下“干扰器”这样说。  
当他谈起曾经身为汽车人时，说他那时得不到该有的尊重，还经常因矮小被欺负和因自己特殊的能力被排挤——该死的御天敌——所以他加入了霸天虎，得到了威震天大人的赏识和承诺。  
他现在有一个信息管控小队，并且有了足以傲视众人的大体型装甲，曾经俯视他的人都不得不平视甚至仰视他。他只差和威震天大人一样拥有一个汽车人伴侣。  
撑天臂沉默不语：现在霸天虎流行在汽车人里找伴侣吗？虽然这的确加速了两派互相间的交流和接受程度。他甚至在塞星的娱乐八卦杂志上看见了“三面闪电席卷铁堡”之类的标题，点开就是闪电那标志性的脑袋。  
撑天臂揉了揉头雕上方那只猩红色的光学镜，长叹一口气。  
而当他未曾所料到的机遇突然放在了他的面前，撑天臂像所有第一次接受告白的赛博坦人一样，当机了半秒。  
“啰嗦特工，我以为你要请我出来……”撑天臂愣了一秒，猛然惊醒他们所处在铁堡某个高档情侣餐厅，他的嘴里还嚼着叉子上的另外的半个能量块，他的下半句话被他咽了下去。  
他蓝色的光学镜看了看叉子上剩下的半个能量块，看了看对面惴惴不安时刻准备逃走的蓝色汽车人：如果不出意外，啰嗦特工是将接替他成为汽车人情报局长官。  
撑天臂温柔地笑道：“我也很喜欢你，啰嗦，你很特别……”  
啰嗦在餐桌下快速震动的腿顿时安静，他起身激动地抓住撑天臂的手，话语噼里啪啦地蹦到撑天臂的面甲上。  
这个汽车人还蛮可爱的。撑天臂无端地想，并安慰地包住他的手。  
在和汽车人啰嗦成为情侣后——还不是伴侣，他需要相处一段时间再考虑考虑——撑天臂听说他曾经的间谍同伴干扰器现霸天虎情报部门红人塔恩因为当众调戏医疗单位被救护车揍进了医院，是隶属于救护车管理下的医院。  
真惨，一睁眼就是汽车人老军医的臭脸。  
撑天臂当天下午就收到了相关情报：塔恩因为想要挖救护车最得力的学生药师，被救护车当众揍出了装甲，还是被药师惨兮兮送到医院救治。  
如果这样还挖不动墙角，撑天臂认为可以把塔恩撤职了：这种丢脸的蠢事。  
最终药师被安排去霸天虎的医疗部门学习，救护车为这事生了几天的气，动了手脚的撑天臂笑而不语，吃着啰嗦给的能量块快乐地刷塞星论坛，看看最近有哪些舆论风向。

塞星的最近也很和平啊。

 

END.

 

05.（小火种警告）

当撑天臂怀揣着一个新的小火种跟威震天大人视频通讯时，他透过视频实时的投影看见威震天大人背后度假星球灿烂的恒星光下奔跑的两派未来的小领袖，撑天臂，或者说震荡波沉默了。  
他感觉他被威震天大人的伟大计划抛弃了。  
他失落又苦恼，甚至火种微微疼痛。  
但他绝不后悔——这一切都是为了威震天大人的伟大计划。  
幼生体转眼趴在视频通讯前，指着屏幕里的威震天抬头问他的缔造者：“这是谁呀，papa。”  
撑天臂将他从桌上抱起，耐心地说：“这是塞星的领袖之一，威震天大人。”  
幼生体明亮的蓝色光学镜注视着屏幕，嫩嫩地喊了一声：“威震天大人好。”  
撑天臂欣慰地摸了摸幼生体的头：将来他必然是霸天虎优秀的成员。  
“这是你的第二个幼生体？”威震天摸了摸下巴问。  
撑天臂略微窘迫地点头：“其实还有第三个……”  
威震天眯起光学镜，赞赏般地翘起嘴角。  
撑天臂顿时充满了干劲，狂热地宣誓：“我一定可以为您的事业创造培养更多的未来！”  
威震天的笑容微微僵硬，哭笑不得地点了点头，结束了通讯。  
撑天臂满足地抱着他的幼生体，尽管幼生体的角不舒服地戳着自己的面甲，但他仍止不住地想象他火种舱内另一个火种的模样和他们的未来。  
即使没有所谓的战争，他们也可以成就一番霸天虎大业。


End file.
